


Lucifer´s protector

by JAKishu



Series: Fears of the Morningstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case, Drugs, Fear, Hurt Lucifer, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Trixie Decker, Violence, Wings, lucifer gets poisoned, wings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Trixie and Lucifer have been kidnapped, locked in a small cell and used as leverage against Chloe and her case.





	Lucifer´s protector

**Author's Note:**

> My X-Mas present, enjoy and happy Christmas to all of you.

Lucifer wakes up with one hell of a head edge. Feeling the cold concrete under his bare chest wasn’t helping the matter. Decided that only opening his eyes would change something, He does so and find himself in a small, dark place. Before his head could catch up with the fact that he was most likely hold prisoner his eyes focus in another breathing creature.

Next to him was Beatrice and suddenly he remembers, the case, Chloe stressed, his offer to pick up her child, the dark van and the pain. Lucifer had let himself be knocked out under the threat of Beatrice´s life. Now they were both in this prison and the better question is, where are his clothes or better the upper part of it. He remembers that he was very much clothed as he picked up the detective’s child.

The spawn starts to move and the devil picks her up out of instinct cuddling her so she wouldn’t panic too much. While he waits for the child to wake up probably Lucifer analyse their situation.

They were in a small room, most likely in a cellar or something underground. The air was cold and a bit thick as of only a small amount was exchanged when the door was closed. Except for the door there was no escape.

"Lucifer?" While the devil had tried to think of a solution, the child had woken and was looking at him.

"Yes child I’m here, nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you and bring you home to your mother." These were all the words of comfort he could share before a window in the door appears. Beatrice tights her grip on him and Lucifer doesn’t mind one bit.

"Our sleeping beauties are awake, finally." The man sounds board and disinterested at the whole kidnapping-thing. He wasn't alone. Two other were standing to both of his sides.

"Hello kidnappers, I guess neither of you will let us go but I would really like to know where my shirt is gone?" Lucifer needed to start with something, without seeing them there wasn’t much he could do.

Laughing was the only answer he got from the men outside. Until one seems to decide that they need to continue what they were doing. "The girl got sick on you, didn't take the sedative too good, so we had to use some more then intended. She wasn't happy with the way we treated you." The child’s cheeks flame red and Lucifer could feel how she got ready to apologize.

"Don't. This isn't your fault." He whispers into her ears. To the kidnappers. "What do you want? Money? A favour?"

"No Mr. Morningstar nothing you could give us. It’s not really you we wanted to have. It’s the child. But you are a little bit extra so we can start sending body parts from you to your partner and if she refuses we have the child. We will get her to stop." Not a pleasant future for the two of them and he was very aware of the frighten child in his arms. They had to watch every move they had taken doing the case but it confuses him that he hadn’t notice such evil presence.

The door was open, even with their kidnappers in the way that could be one of the only escapes they have.

"Hold on tight." The devil whispers in Trixie’s ears and she does. Turning her to one side to protect her with the other hand and half of his body, Lucifer jumps up, faster as any human eye could have followed. The first kidnapper was thrown again the cell wall in the same second. The second one flew through the door but before the devil could get the last one, something is stick into his arm.

Lucifer turns and sees the needle of a sewing sticking out, empty. The effect was imminently, all strength left his body, he stumbles backwards and as his back hit the wall Lucifer slides down. All he could do was hold on to Trixie so she wouldn't fall. His brain told him that she was doing most of the work, it appears that not only the adult Decker had an effect on his immortality but also the smaller one. Would explain his head edge and the fact that they were able to knock him out.

A flash illuminates the room for a second and the devil watches a phone disappear in the bosses’ pocket. His two mates were still unconscious. "Prove of life." The one standing smiles. "By the way you will feel the real effect of the drug in a few minutes. Enjoy."

The man kicks the one in the cell to wake him up, the man moved slowly and leaves the room with a painted look in his face.

The door closes, Lucifer and Trixie were alone.

* * *

"Lucifer what did they do?" Trixie must have been looking at him for a while before she spoke. He hadn’t notice her concerned look. Honestly the devil wasn’t sure what they did, the weakness wasn’t leaving him but it doesn’t feel so wrong anymore, but something was changing, something he won’t like one bit.

With every second the effects of the drug became clearer to him until his brain was flooded with fear, pure and white fear. That erases every piece of logical thinking.

Suddenly the air feels thin and the corner of the room (cell) looks like the only safe place ... but the room was so small and  the walls, they look like they come closer every second. Lucifer closes his eyes and presses himself in the corner, breathing fast and short. He didn't notice that he had pulled the child into the corner too or that she tries to calm him down. Talking softly but unheard to the devil.

After a few minutes Lucifer notice the child in his arms but somehow knows that she isn't a threat. She is someone he has to protect. In his clouded mind was the decision already made. He has to protect, so he pulls out his wings, faults them around the child and his body. The wings would bring light into the darkness and will protect them from the walls.

Suddenly Lucifer feels endless gratefulness for his wings they were always his tool ether to fight or protect. Today they would protect the child and himself against the walls and the darkness. But especially against the evil in this world. Nothing could harm them inside, no one would come in and no one will touch them. Somewhere in his mind the devil questions his fear of closed and small rooms but he tries his best in his daily life to stay in wide open space or he knows how to escape and where the exit is located. He always makes sure of it. Unconscious, but still aware of it on some level to keep him calm and sane.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he was scared, more scared since a long time. A darker time, down in hell where every second and every place showed another piece of his own personal hell.

Whoever was outside this winged cocoon was against them. He would fight and protect.

* * *

Trixie was a bit surprised as Lucifer had pulled her into the corner but he had promised her that nothing bad would happen to her. The bad man had given her friend something and it appears as If Lucifer was fighting against something. He looked very scared, so she tries to comfort him but it doesn’t appear to help. She wasn't even sure he could hear her.

He whispers thinks like dark and walls and to close.

The next thing that happened was the wings. White, shiny wings came out of Lucifer’s back and they cover them. They were warm and soft and Trixie feels safe but her friend was scared she could see that. She hold on to him tighter and whispers into his ears. She wouldn’t stop until her friend would hear her and answer.

Little did she know that her words were the only thing that let the devil keep it together before he would have a mental breakdown. Her mother would later explain that Lucifer was claustrophobic, that he was afraid of small, looked up rooms but right now her voice keeps him with her.

* * *

Sometime later (after the send picture with the title: proof of life) was movement around them. Trixie couldn’t be sure what was going on, hidden between the white feathers. But the sound of a gun and the breaking of the door was close enough that she could identify the noises.

“Lucifer, I think the police is here to safe us.” She didn’t get an answer so she continues to sing softy to him. It’s a song her mother sings sometimes to her when she is sick and after words didn’t work she had started with the song.

Trixie could feel the ground underneath them, the steps of feet on the concrete but she doesn’t move. She is safe with Lucifer and before he or someone else she trust appears to tell her it´s alright to come out she will stay.

“Trixie.” The girl lifts her head form its position on Lucifer´s chest. That was her Mom´s voice. Without thinking she wants to jump up but the iron grip of the devil´s arms hold her back. Realizing that Lucifer hadn’t heard her mother she sinks back into the safe embrace.

“Mommy, I´m in here with Lucifer. We are alright but I don’t think you can come to us right now.” Trixie called out hoping that her mother hadn´t left.

“Trixie, Baby are you inside of the white thing?” Her mother was closer now, her voice war louder and more clear than before. Lucifer´s whole body shudders as if there was something he doesn’t like.

“Mommy don’t come closer. They did something to Lucifer and I´m not sure he knows that you are his friend.” Trixie lifts her hand and lays it on Lucifer´s cheek. It’s wet from all the tears that had escaped his eyes. “Lucifer, mommy is here to save us. You can open your wings. They will help us and do something about the drug they gave you and we can go outside.

“What did they do?” Her mom asks. She didn’t hear the whispered words exchanged between the girl and the devil.

“I think they gave him something that makes him scared.” He got his wings out to protect us and he holds me tight so I won´t get hurt but I can´t come out, not without him.” Trixie explains her mother while she still tries to wipe away the tears form Lucifer´s cheeks.

* * *

Outside the winged cocoon Chloe ignores the whole wing and angel/devil thing. The only important thing right now where her daughter. All of her colleagues where send away, she even got Dan to leave to she could deal with the whole mess. No one was inside the room except them. The door was open and she knows Dan must stand right outside but that was enough to get at least the appearance of a not crowed space.

What Trixie told her about the drug was helping in a way that Chloe knows how to work around it. First she needs the wings to go and then they need to go outside. Out of the dark and small room. She had thought about it before, what her partner could be afraid off, due to his lack of normal behaviour when a gun is pointed at him or he stands on the edge of a tall building. But that wasn’t the topic right know.

Slowly Chloe walks closer and knees down inform of what she thinks is the separation between the two wings. “Trixie can you get one hand out of there. Between the wings maybe? I´m right outside and I want to hold your hand. Maybe Lucifer will understand that there is nothing to fear about it when you open from the inside.” At least that´s what she hopes.

The whispered words inside doesn’t stop but the small hand of her daughter fights her way outside. Chloe reach out and holds it. She wouldn’t pull her out that would get them a very angry and confused devil. Trixie´s voice was now much clearer. She tries to calm her partner and she does a very good job. Chloe can feel how the tens wings start to … not relax but lose something of their tension.

They would get out of here, she can feel it. They only need a bit more time and a few more words so Lucifer would understand that he and her daughter were safe.

“Lucifer.” Chloe hopes that he can hear her now with the gap between the wings. “You did a great job protecting Trixie, now it´s time that we help you. We have an antidote for the drug they gave you in the hospital. We only have to get out of here and everything will be fine.”

* * *

Inside the winged-cocoon Lucifer slowly notice a hand, a tiny hand on his cheek, it feel warm and there was a voice. A beautiful voice that sings to him. That talks and fills this nightmare with light. It takes his brain a very long time to understand what is happening around him. He can still feel the hand on him as something opens the cocoon but it was from the inside, his brain tells him. Everything inside was good. That means when someone was open the wings from the inside it was alright.

… But who was inside this very private place with him, someone with tiny hands and an innocent soul with a beautiful voice that can enter his fear-flooded mind.

Suddenly Lucifer can feel two souls, bright and familiar. His wings open up more. These bright souls are not his enemies, not a danger to him or his … yes what was the little soul inside the cocoon. Who would he allowed to enter.

“…ifer. Lucifer.” His eyes open as he recognizes the voice. The voice of the detective that had no business to be here. His eyes focus first on the arm that belongs to the tiny hand and he finds Trixie. Safe in his arms and behind her was Chloe, with a worried look on her face while she holds the hand of her daughter.

“Lucifer, can you hide your wings so we can get you out of here. The ambulance is waiting; it will bring us to the closed hospital.” Chloe´s words make suddenly sense and he understands what to do. Looking at his wings that were to his sides now, he folded them and hides them again.

“Lucifer, is it okay when I get Dan, so he can help you?” Lucifer needed a second to get his head working but he managed a small nod. Trixie was still in his arms but no one tries to take her away.

Daniel came in, first checking his daughter for injuries before he knees down next to Lucifer who notice that he doesn’t take Trixie from him either. Without separating the two now freed prisoner Dan helps Lucifer up and Trixie stays in his arms. He could feel her weight and he was sure that she does most of the work by holding onto him but the energy sucking weakness started to fade and he was sure that he could manage to hold the child in his arms until they reach the ambulance, maybe longer.

Chloe and Dan were to his sides, guiding him to the exit and helping him when his legs shake too much. Neither he or Trixie fall and they reach the ambulance. –

The paramedic start to check out the devil before they take him on the stretcher so he could rest. Trixie sat next to him with Chloe on her side. Dan would follow in his car.

* * *

The treatment was easy in the end. There was an antidote and Lucifer reacted very positive on it. They also checked him for a concussion after Trixie told them that the bad man hat hit Lucifer on the head. But he seems fine. After working his magic, the devil was released to rest at home. A decition Chloe wasn’t a fan off.

“What when you feel ill suddenly or I don’t know.” Lucifer was already at the door. “Wait, Lucifer, listen to me. What when you need someone to talk?” That stopped him on the parking lot. “What when you feel scared again?”

“What are you offering me detective.” Surprised he felt two hands in his own, on both sides. On the one was a smaller one, Trixie who looked up to him smiling softly. “We want you to come home with us.” The little girl tells him.

The other hand belonged to her mother, she was smiling too. But in a different way, more encouraging. “We don’t want you to be alone.”

Both women tell him with their eyes that he has no change in this matter. Not giving up but accepting their offer the devil let himself be lead to the waiting car, with Dan as driver, in the knowledge that they know the truth and still want to have him.


End file.
